Essência
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Água, perfume e canela. Amor, simples e puro. Presente para o sensee, feliz aniversário! Suigetsu/Ino.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas o Suigetsu é _**meu e só meu**_.

**X**

**Presente de aniversário para o Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas, sensee em tempo integral e amante nas horas vagas (?)**

**X**

**Essência **

**X**

Primeiro contato entre Hozuki Suigetsu e Yamanaka Ino:  
Ele – sete anos.  
Ela – seis.  
Local – parquinho. 

"Você é estranho." A menininha falou, entortando um pouco a cabeça para o lado. Os cabelinhos loiros estavam presos em uma fita cor-de-rosa, e os olhinhos azuis eram curiosos. O garotinho, que estava sentando num balanço, fazendo marcas na terra com os pés, levantou os olhos para ela. E sorriu.

"Por quê?" ele perguntou sem parecer se importar com as palavras dela. Não se importava porque, desde muito novo, sabia interpretar as pessoas. O tom dela não era de insulto ou nojo, era somente curiosidade. A menininha o olhou bem, e ajeitou a faixa do cabelo. Depois passou as mãos pelo vestidinho florido que usava e por fim, limpou a garganta.

"Você... seus cabelos são brancos, e seus olhos são verde-água... e seus dentes são afiados, sua pele é muito branca e você sorri como um tubarão!" ela falou tudo de uma vez, as bochechas ganhando um tom meio rosado. Isso pareceu divertir o garotinho, que riu. Ela pareceu se incomodar com o riso, mas além do bico, não fez mais nada. Então, estendeu a mão para tocá-lo. "Você é de água?"

Mas a mão dela tocou o braço dele e ele era sólido. A menininha pareceu meio frustrada por isso – sempre gostara de histórias de seres mágicos e achara que finalmente havia encontrado um. Sua frustração era quase palpável. "Qual o seu nome?" ela perguntou.

"É falta de educação perguntar o nome de alguém sem se apresentar antes." O sorriso do garotinho ainda era divertido. A menininha estava perdendo a paciência e bufou, batendo o pé no chão.

"E é falta de educação não responder a uma pergunta!" ela falou, cruzando os braços.

"Não ligo." Ele deu de ombros.

"É?" A menininha cerrou os punhos, com toda a força que tinha. "Eu também não."

E ficaram em silêncio, mas não era aquele silêncio constrangedor, era só um silêncio cheio de desaforos, desafio e diversão. E esses eram só os Ds. Mas a menininha nunca gostou muito do silêncio e não se importou em quebrá-lo, cinco minutos depois. "Diga! Qual o seu nome? Se você não me disser eu te chamarei de... de..." ela ficou pensativa. O garotinho esperou, paciente. "Bruce!" ela sorriu de orelha a orelha. "É o nome do tubarão de _Procurando Nemo_. Ou você me diz seu nome ou eu te chamarei de Bruce!"

"Não ligo." Ele falou. "Só direi meu nome se você me disser o seu."

"Tá legal, Bruce." Ela continuou com o sorriso. "Meu nome é Yamanaka Ino."

"Eu me chamo Hozuki Suigetsu." Ele falou dando um sorriso, satisfeito por saber o nome dela. Ino deu uma risada e levantou o dedo indicador, fazendo um gesto de 'não'.

"Você se chama Bruce." Ino riu da expressão que tomou o rosto de Suigetsu. Definitivamente, ele não esperava por isso. "Tenho que ir. Minha mãe disse para eu voltar antes do almoço. Tchau, Bruce!" e ela saiu correndo, acenando, deixando um abobalhado Suigetsu para trás.

Esse foi o começo de muitos anos que ainda estariam por vir.

**X**

Segundo contato entre Hozuki Suigetsu e Yamanaka Ino:  
Ele – oito anos.  
Ela – sete.  
Local – escola. 

"BRUCE?!" A voz dela era completamente assustada. E o grito foi tão agudo que toda a classe voltou-se para Ino, que estava parada em frente à porta e para o aluno novo, que estava parado na porta. Dessa vez, ele não parecia mais tão paciente, ou contente.

"Eu já disse que é Suigetsu." Falou entre dentes. Ino sentiu o tom de insatisfação na voz dele e sentiu-se envergonhada. Abaixou a cabeça.

"Desculpa." Murmurou. Então, Suigetsu suspirou e colocou a mão no ombro dela.

"Tudo bem." O garoto deu de ombros. Ino então levantou o rosto, sorrindo. Retirou a mão de Suigetsu de seu ombro, para poder segurá-la e o arrastou até uma carteira. Carteira que ficava ao lado da sua.

"Por favor, sente-se aí. Eu sou nova nessa classe, não tenho nenhum amigo..." ela disse. Suigetsu pensou em retrucar algo como _e, por acaso, eu sou seu amigo?_, mas seria insensível demais. Então, soltou um suspiro resignado e sentou-se ao lado da menina. Fazia pouco mais de dois meses desde o contato no parquinho, e ele realmente não imaginava que a veria de novo. "Então, você também é novato?" ela perguntou.

"Sim." Ele respondeu, enquanto colocava seu material sobre a carteira. Não era como se estivesse ansioso para que a aula começasse ou algo do gênero, mas algo lhe dizia que se o professor não entrasse logo, Yamanaka Ino conversaria com ele todos os assuntos possivelmente existentes entra um garoto de oito anos e uma garota de sete. E ele ainda estranhava o fato de não se importar nem um pouco em ficar conversando com ela, o que era contrário ao que todas as pessoas afirmavam sobre garotos-de-oito-e-meninas-de-sete: eles não se davam mal coisa nenhuma. Suigetsu até sorriu com a idéia de que Ino o considerava um amigo – e ele também a considerava uma amiga. Definitivamente, eles não se davam mal.

Suigetsu nem fazia idéia de como seria alguns anos depois...

**X**

Uma das várias conversas no telefone entre Hozuki Suigetsu e Yamanaka Ino:  
Ele – treze anos.  
Ela – doze.  
Local – cada um em sua respectiva residência.

"_Alô?_"

"Suigetsu!" Ino exclamou, segurando o telefone entre o ombro e o ouvido, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro da casa. Os cabelos haviam crescido, e agora batiam no meio de suas costas. "Ansioso para amanhã?"

"_Ino, você já reparou que todo último dia de férias você me liga e faz essa mesma pergunta? E você já sabe qual é minha resposta: tanto faz._"

"Queria ver se esse ano a resposta mudava, oras." Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto jogava-se em sua cama. "Falando sério, Suigetsu, você não enxerga a magia da volta às aulas?"

"_Sinceramente?_"

"Não."

"_Então, sim, eu enxergo a magia da volta às aulas, Ino! Não é empolgante aprender coisas novas? E rever os amigos e, oh! Os alunos novos, cheios de novidades! E professores novos, também! E todos aqueles livros com cheirinho de novo, ah, o prazer da matemática! E comer os mesmos salgados pingando de óleo da cantina, então? Como estou feliz!_"

"... às vezes, eu te odeio muito, Bruce." Ino falou, mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

"_Acredite, não mais do que eu te odeio, porca._"

"Não me chama disso!" ela exclamou, sentando-se na cama e batendo o pé no chão. Achava odiável a mania de Suigetsu de chamá-la de 'porca'.

"_Então não me chame de 'Bruce', oras._"

"Tá, certo. Era só para saber se você estaria ao menos um pouco empolgado, mas parece que nesses seis anos, você não mudou absolutamente nada! Ainda é o mesmo cara da nossa primeira conversa. Ou não. Está pior."

"_Você também. Cadê aquela garotinha meiga que conquistou minha simpatia ao dizer 'você é estranho'?_"

Ino ficou em silêncio e sentiu seu peito encher-se de ternura e seus olhos, de lágrimas. Sorriu. "Você se lembra?" falou em voz baixa, segurando o telefone com uma força desnecessária. Suigetsu não respondeu de imediato. Ino ouviu um suspiro do outro lado da linha.

"_Lembro. E lembro também que ainda não arrumei minhas coisas para amanhã. Até amanhã, Ino. Click._"

Ino suspirou e colocou o telefone no gancho. Mordeu o lábio. Ele ainda lembrava...

**X**

O primeiro intruso que se meteu entre Hozuki Suigetsu e Yamanaka Ino:  
Ele, Suigetsu – treze anos.  
Ela – doze.  
Ele, o intruso número um, mais conhecido como Uchiha Sasuke, mais conhecido como Sasuke-kun, mais conhecido como bundão – treze anos.  
Local – escola.

Primeiro dia de aula do nono ano. Suigetsu, antes de ir para escola, passou na casa de Ino, como era costume. Ela já estava lá, encostada no muro, a sua espera. Suigetsu sempre gostara dessa imagem, Ino encostada no muro, a saia do uniforme balançando um pouco, as longas pernas brancas à mostra, os cabelos louros presos em um rabo de cavalo, e os olhos um pouco fechados. Sempre que a via assim, sentia vontade de abraçá-la. Mas é claro que não faria isso. "Hey, Ino."

"Ah?" ela desencostou-se do muro e virou-se para Suigetsu. "Oi, Suigetsu. Vamos?" E eles se puseram a caminhar em direção a escola. Iam em silêncio, porque aqueles momentos antes do primeiro dia de aula do novo ano eram como um ritual. Eles iam em silêncio completo, olhando ao redor, memorizando a paisagem. Sabiam que, quando voltasse, não veriam as coisas do mesmo modo.

"Ino-chan!" foi a primeira coisa que ouviram ao entrar na sala. Sakura, a melhor amiga de Ino (melhor amiga, pois precisava de uma. Se pudesse, viveria só de Suigetsu – sem se importar de quão mal essa frase poderia soar), vinha correndo na direção dos dois. "Oi, Suigetsu!" ela cumprimentou rapidamente, antes de empurrar Ino para fora da sala. Ele riu. Certamente, a garota dos cabelos róseos iria confidenciar algo para Ino. Sentou-se e guardou a carteira ao lado para Ino, estrategicamente colocada atrás da de Sakura, pois ele já sabia por experiência própria que a Haruno reclamaria se não sentasse perto de Ino.

Olhou ao redor, para ver se havia algum aluno novo. Passou os olhos por Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, um garoto estranho de cabelos e olhos ônix, Chouji, Shino e... espera. Voltou um pouco o olhar. Ali estava o aluno novo do ano. Era sério, emanava uma aura fria e Suigetsu antipatizou com ele só de olhar. Imaginou que Sakura deveria estar falando com Ino sobre aquele garoto e não gostou nem um pouco. "Você está encarando o aluno novo, Hozuki." Ouviu uma voz ao seu lado, seguida por um bocejo. Nem precisava se virar.

"Quem é ele?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aparentemente, todas as garotas da sala estão comentando sobre sua aparência..."

"Ele tem mesmo cara de insuportável."

"Não acho que seja isso que elas estão dizendo."

E Suigetsu bufou mais uma vez. Então, o tal de Uchiha Sasuke voltou seu olhar para ele. Um olhar frio como gelo. Suigetsu cogitou a idéia de desviar o olhar, mas nunca mesmo que faria isso. Continuou encarando. Preto contra verde-água. Frieza contra raiva. O momento durou até que Ino se colocasse entre eles dois, e Suigetsu relaxou. "O que Sakura queria?" ele perguntou, mesmo sabendo do que se tratava.

Ino inclinou-se para a mesa de Suigetsu e ele se sentiu até um pouco tonto, pelo perfume de flores que saia dela. "Sobre o aluno novo." Ela sussurrou. "Sakura está dizendo que ele é maravilhoso, lindo. E..." Ino sorriu marotamente. "Eu concordo." Deu uma piscadela. Suigetsu fez uma careta de desgosto.

"Você é muito nova para essas coisas." Ele falou, cruzando os braços. Ino franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Muito nova? Suigetsu, eu sou uma mulher!" ela exclamou e ele não conseguiu evitar. Soube que seria morto por ela, mas a gargalhada que lhe subiu a garganta foi inevitável. Riu, como nunca havia feito antes, sob o olhar abismado de Ino.

"Mulher?" riu mais. "Você só tem doze anos, Ino! Nem peito tem!" ele continuou a rir, até que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. E os olhos de Ino também se encheram de lágrimas, mas não eram de graça ou tristeza, eram simplesmente de fúria. O ódio de Ino tinha ligação com seus ductos lacrimais. Ela levantou a mão e meteu um tabefe no rosto de Suigetsu, com tanta força que o fez virar a cabeça.

"SEU IDIOTA!" ela gritou, tremendo de raiva. Suigetsu a olhava, assustado. Não pensava que ela reagiria tão mal àquilo. Sentiu a culpa, mas não daria o braço a torcer. "Idiota, idiota, idiota! É por isso que nenhuma garota gosta de você! É por isso que _ninguém_ gosta de você!" continuou berrando, chamando atenção de toda a sala. Suigetsu faria tudo para ela parar de gritar. _Qualquer coisa_.

"Ino..."

"ARGH! Eu te odeio, seu IDIOTA!" E, para finalizar o show, Ino foi marchando até a porta da sala, sendo seguida por Sakura que certamente tentaria acalmar os nervos da Yamanaka. Suigetsu soltou um suspiro cansando, e olhou ao redor. Todos o encaravam – incluindo o tal de Uchiha Sasuke, só que esse tinha um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. _Desgraçado_, ele pensou.

"O que é que vocês estão olhando?" falou em alto e bom som. "Perderam alguma coisa?" pessoas o observando deixavam Suigetsu impaciente. Logo, toda a turma voltou aos seus afazeres pré-começo de aula, só restando Shikamaru ao seu lado.

"Mas que coisa mais problemática..." ele murmurou.

"Põe problemático nisso." Foi a única coisa que Suigetsu conseguiu responder, enquanto lançava um olhar de esguelha par o primeiro intruso que se meteria na sua vida.

**X**

O primeiro pedido de desculpas entre Hozuki Suigetsu e Yamanaka Ino:  
Ele, Suigetsu – treze anos.  
Ela – doze.  
Local – escola, na frente do banheiro feminino. 

"Suigetsu..." Sakura chamou da porta da sala. Ele sabia que não poderia negar o chamado, então se levantou e foi até ela. "A Ino-chan está no banheiro. Aliás, você foi muito insensível com o que disse." A garota falou, com certa raiva. Suigetsu desviou o olhar para o chão.

"Eu sei." Ele disse em voz baixa. "Onde ela está?"

"No banheiro. Está chorando de raiva, você sabe como ela é. Está te amaldiçoando." Sakura deu um sorriso como se achasse aquilo muito engraçado. Suigetsu entendia o porquê – tivera outras oportunidades de ver Ino com raiva de alguém e era realmente muito engraçado. "Eu vou dizer que a aula já vai começar. Já vai, mesmo. Faltam só cinco minutos. Você tem que ser rápido!"

"Certo, certo." Pararam em frente à porta do banheiro. "Obrigado, Sakura." Suigetsu falou quando a garota de cabelos róseos entrou no banheiro. Alguns instantes depois, ela saia, seguida por uma Ino que parecia a encarnação da fúria. "Ino..." ele tentou começar, mas o olhar que ela lhe lançou foi tão irritado que as palavras morreram. _Putz, que garota dramática!_, ele pensou.

"O que é, Hozuki?"

"Agora deu para me chamar pelo sobrenome?" levantou as sobrancelhas. "Minha Nossa, o caso é grave então. Minhas desculpas devem ser ainda mais sinceras, certo? Então, me desculpe, mesmo, eu não deveria ter rido de você ou ter dito que você não podia gostar do bundão."

"E...?" Ino disse como se esperasse algo mais. Suigetsu franziu o cenho, tentando encontrar a outra coisa pelo que deveria se desculpar. Então, entendeu e revirou os olhos.

"E desculpe por dizer que você não tinha peito. Para uma garota da sua idade, você já tem muito. Feliz?"

"Sim, muito!" ela riu e o abraçou. Suigetsu não conseguiu ficar sem rir. Quando Ino se afastou, seus olhos eram determinados. "Prometo que um dia terei peitos tão grandes que metade dos garotos da escola estará aos meus pés." Ela disse. "Isso inclui você."

E eles riram mais uma vez, antes de irem para a sala.

**X **

A primeira essência da história de Hozuki Suigetsu e Yamanaka Ino:  
Água.  
Ele, Suigetsu – catorze anos.  
Ela – treze.  
Local – jardim dos Yamanaka. 

"Ainda bem que você me perdoou por aquele dia." Suigetsu falou. Ino deu de ombros, sorrindo.

"Anos de amizade não seriam estragados por um comentário idiota da sua parte, Bruce." Ela disse. Suigetsu nem ousou reclamar por ela lhe chamar assim – tinha esse direito. Pelo menos por um tempo.

"Que bom que você pensa assim." e Suigetsu deu uma mordida na maçã que estava em sua mão. Estava os dois no jardim dos Yamanaka, certamente o jardim mais belo de toda a cidade – não poderia ser diferente, sendo pai e mãe floricultores e a filha ambicionando ser uma. Em meio às várias flores, aos vários perfumes, nascia uma frondosa árvore. Suigetsu e Ino curtiam passar um tempo debaixo dela, na sua sombra, comendo frutas, jogando conversa fora, descansando. "Como está com o Sasuke?" ele perguntou a contragosto.

"Não está." Ino suspirou. "Ele parece que não se interessa por ninguém, além do mais... a Sakura parece gostar realmente dele. Não quero comprometer nossa amizade."

"Achei que a Sakura gostava do Naruto." Suigetsu disse.

"Parecia que ela gostava, não era? Com toda aquela gritaria e tudo o mais. Mas todos os dias ela me liga para dizer como está apaixonada pelo Sasuke-kun... e eu prefiro não brigar com ela."

"Quem é você e o que fez com a Ino?" ele riu, ainda comendo a maçã. Ino riu também e pegou uma fatia de melancia que estava em um dos pratos. Suigetsu fez uma careta. "Não sei como você gosta disso." Ele falou. "É só..."

"... água?" ela disse, sorrindo e dando uma mordida. "Eu gosto. Você sabe como eu adoro água. Dias de chuva, piscina, melancias... você!" ela riu. "Lembra-se?"

"Claro, como poderia esquecer-me da pergunta mais estranha que já fizeram na minha vida? _Você é de água?_ Que tipo de pessoa pergunta isso?" ele riu também. Ino deu-lhe um tapa leve no braço.

"Uma garotinha sonhadora de seis anos que queria um príncipe feito de água, oras!"

"Ah, eu lembro quando você me contou isso. Sonhava com um príncipe feito de água, que te levaria para um castelo no mar, onde você teria sereias como empregadas! Sonhava com um beijo de água..." Suigetsu disse. Ino corou um pouco, mas sorriu. Deu outra mordida na fatia de melancia.

"Suigetsu... você já beijou alguém?" ela perguntou, olhando para a fatia que tinha em mãos. Ele engasgou com a maçã, tossiu um pouco e olhou para ela, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Não acha que se eu já tivesse, você saberia?" ele falou em voz baixa. Sentia-se envergonhado por isso.

"E você não gosta de melancias?" ela olhou para ele. Suigetsu franziu ainda mais o cenho.

"Você sabe muito bem que não. E o que diabos uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?"

Ino sorriu, mesmo estando nervosa, e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Suigetsu, aproximando bastante seu rosto do dele. "Vou te ensinar a gostar de melancia, Suigetsu."

**X**

O primeiro beijo de Hozuki Suigetsu e Yamanaka Ino:  
Ele, Suigetsu – catorze anos.  
Ela – treze.  
Local – jardim dos Yamanaka.

Era completamente desajeitado, porque nenhum deles fazia a menor idéia de como se deveria beijar alguém. As línguas ora se encostavam, ora não. Os lábios faziam movimentos apressados e desajeitados. Vez ou outra, os dentes se batiam, mas eles não se importavam. Eles não queriam parar. Ino pegou a cabeça de Suigetsu entre as mãos e a segurou com força. Suigetsu mantinha as mãos na cintura de Ino, apertando-a.

Quando seus dentes bateram pela enésima vez, eles se separaram. Encararam-se. E riram. Riram, riram muito, até o fôlego faltar, até a barriga doer, até os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. "Isso foi engraçado." Suigetsu disse.

"Certamente." Ino retrucou, limpando os olhos. "Bem, ainda bem que nosso primeiro beijo foi um com o outro. Se fosse com algum futuro pretendente de namorado..."

"... estaríamos ferrados. Tô sabendo." Suigetsu riu mais uma vez. "Aliás, pode me passar uma fatia de melancia? Adorei o sabor." Ele falou, dando um sorriso malicioso. Ino riu mais um pouco e pegou um pedaço, mas não entregou para Suigetsu. Mordeu.

"Pode vir pegar mais." Ela disse e ele sorriu antes de aproximar-se e tomar-lhe mais uma vez os lábios com gosto de água.

**X**

O segundo intruso na vida de Hozuki Suigetsu e Yamanaka Ino:  
Ele, Suigetsu – quinze anos.  
Ela, Ino – catorze anos.  
Ela, o intruso número dois, mais conhecida como Karin, mais conhecida como insuportável, mais conhecida como vadia filha-da-mãe – quinze anos.  
Local – sorveteria. 

A primeira vez que viu Karin, Suigetsu não a achou simpática. Era uma aluna transferida que parecia ser mais uma das inúmeras fãs de Sasuke – e ela era. Mas, com o tempo, as brigas e alfinetadas que trocava com ela transformaram-se numa tensão sexual quase que palpável. Ino não gostava nada disso, claro, mas sempre que Suigetsu abria a boca para falar de Karin, ela sorria. Era um ciúme sem fundamento, claro. Eles haviam dado aqueles amassos um ano antes, mas não significava nada. Nem para ela, nem para Suigetsu. Suigetsu que, aliás, desde os malhos que dera em Ino virara uma espécie de "garoto popular". Cada mês, apareciam centenas de garotas dispostas a sair com ele, e ele sempre aceitava. As coitadas tinham sempre esperanças, mas Ino sabia que ele só queria dar uns amassos em alguém. Por isso ficara tão preocupada com Karin. Ela era diferente.

"Acho que vou chamar Karin para sair." Suigetsu falou. Ino, mais uma vez, sentiu aquela pontada de ciúmes e, mais uma vez, simplesmente deu um sorriso encorajador.

"Acho que ela aceita." Disse, enquanto tentava capturar com a língua um pedacinho do sorvete de flocos que escorregava pelo cone. "A não ser que o Sasuke-kun faça isso antes... mas não creio que ele fará. Você já reparou que ele nunca saiu com nenhuma garota? Ou será que ele sai, mas a gente é que não repara?"

"Não faço a menor idéia, nem quero fazer. A vida do bundão não me interessa." Ele retrucou. "Mas também acho que ele nunca chamará a insuportável da Karin para sair..." completou pensativamente, levando o sorvete de morango aos lábios. "Pretendo convidá-la assim que encontrar com ela."

"Pois aí está sua chance." Ino murmurou, olhando significativamente para trás de Suigetsu. Ele se endireitou na cadeira da sorveteria e olhou para Ino como se dissesse qualquer coisa. Ela entendeu. "Hey, Karin!" chamou. A ruiva desviou os olhos da tabela de sorvetes e, ao ver Ino, sorriu, cumprimentando-a. Mas ao ver Suigetsu... sua cara se fechou.

"Senta aqui com a gente." Convidou Suigetsu. Karin mordeu o lábio, mas acabou por dar de ombros. Pegou um sorvete de chocolate e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Ino. A loira pegou no bolso da calça jeans e levantou-se.

"Celular, com licença." Disse, afastando-se e atendendo o telefonema de ninguém. Suigetsu e Karin ficaram se encarando, enquanto tomavam seus respectivos sorvetes. Suigetsu respirou fundo – nunca tivera problemas com garotas. Na verdade, elas pareciam ir até ele, então nunca tivera muita dificuldade para arrumar encontros.

"E aí, Karin... tá livre esse final de semana?" ele perguntou num tom despreocupado, enquanto comia o sorvete. Ela olhou para ele, surpresa. Realmente nunca pensaria que Suigetsu fosse chamá-la para sair. O normal seria _não aceitar_ um pedido de Suigetsu, mas pensando melhor, ela viu que não havia problema algum em sair com ele. Deu de ombros.

"Estou. Vai me convidar para sair?"

"Vou." Ele deu um sorriso de tubarão. "Quer sair comigo, Karin?"

A ruiva nem hesitou. "Certo. Aonde vamos?"

"Aonde você quiser." Ele disse com um tom meio malicioso. Karin sorriu e levantou-se. Aproximou-se de Suigetsu e roçou os lábios nos deles.

"Eu quero ir para a sua casa, então." E saiu da sorveteria, deixando um Suigetsu abobalhado para trás. Ino guardou o celular no bolso e olhou para a expressão de Suigetsu. Sentiu raiva e cerrou os punhos com força _Vadia filha-da-mãe_, ela pensou.

**X**

A primeira vez que Yamanaka Ino sentiu ciúmes de Hozuki Suigetsu:  
Ele, Suigetsu – quinze anos.  
Ela, Ino – catorze.  
Local – dentro de sua mente. 

As janelas estavam fechadas e caía uma tempestade do lado de fora. Ino, normalmente, estaria animada com a água, mas dessa vez ela só conseguia sentir raiva. O telefone estava desconectado, o computador desligado e o celular no silencioso. Já avisara para a mãe que, se ligassem, era para dizer que ela estava dormindo. Trancara a porta do quarto e agora estava sentada na sua cama, olhando para a parede. Mais precisamente, para o quadro que havia lá, cheio de fotos suas com amigos. No centro, um foto sua e de Suigetsu. Naquele momento, sentiu ainda mais raiva.

Ino fechou os punhos com tanta força que suas unhas longas e bem feitas machucavam a sua pele. Sentia a ardência de um ferimento, mas não ligava. Lágrimas rolavam pelos seus olhos. Então aquilo era o ciúmes? Certamente, já havia lido sobre ele em vários lugares, visto vários filmes sobre, mas nunca imaginava que sentir ciúmes fosse algo tão intenso. Queria cravar suas unhas no pescoço de Karin, e depois no de Suigetsu. Quando ele saia com aquelas várias garotas, ela achava divertido, pois sempre sabia que era só um casinho sem sentido alguma, mas com Karin! Suigetsu falava em Karin. Suigetsu pensava em Karin. E por quê? O que ela tinha de mais? Karin tinha algo que Ino não tinha? Só se fosse miopia, porque a loira não conseguia ver no que poderia ser inferior a Karin.

Levantou-se e, marchando, foi até o armário. Abriu a porta do guarda-roupa para poder olhar para o espelho que havia lá. Seus cabelos eram loiros, macios, caíam como uma cascata pelas suas costas. Seus olhos tinham cor de turquesa – no momento, estavam avermelhados. Sua pele era branca. Ela tinha perfume de flores. Experimentou sorrir e viu o que já sabia: seu sorriso era lindo. Suas pernas eram longas e bem torneadas, não havia nada "sobrando", e então ela olhou para seus seios.

"_Prometo que um dia terei peitos tão grandes que metade dos garotos da escola estará aos meus pés. Isso inclui você."_

Bufou. Então era _isso_ que Karin tinha e ela não. Suigetsu era realmente um grande, grande idiota. Ela nunca o odiara tão fortemente como naquele dia. E o pior era que era sábado – dia em que Karin iria para a casa dele. Ino não queria nem pensar no que eles fariam por lá. Mas, como sempre acontece quando queremos afastar um pensamento, ele voltou para a sua mente com toda a intensidade. Karin e Suigetsu se beijando. Karin e Suigetsu se agarrando. Karin e Suigetsu _transando_. Sentiu ânsia de vômito, e mais lágrimas vieram para seus olhos.

"Argh!" gritou, fechando a porta. "Cansei, cansei, cansei!" começou a tirar a roupa e atirá-la no chão, pegou uma toalha e dirigiu-se para um banho com pelo menos duas horas imersa na banheira. E depois... depois pensaria no que fazer. Porque não era o ciúmes ou Karin e Suigetsu copulando feito dois animais que lhe dava mais raiva ou preocupação, não, não. Era a constatação que havia chegado: estava apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo.

**X**

A primeira vez de Hozuki Suigetsu – sem Yamanaka Ino.  
Ele, Suigetsu – quinze anos.  
Ela, o intruso número dois, mais conhecida como Karin, mais conhecida como insuportável, mais conhecida como vadia filha-da-mãe – quinze anos.  
Local – casa dos Hozuki. 

As mãos dele percorriam o corpo dela, com ferocidade, com necessidade. As mãos de Karin fazia o mesmo com Suigetsu. Os beijos eram cheios de luxúria, machucando os lábios. Logo, ele se separou dela e começou a atacar-lhe o pescoço. Enquanto isso, Karin tirava a blusa dele, as mãos trêmulas sem saber o porque.

Alguns instantes depois, as roupas jaziam no chão. Karin parecia saber _muito bem_ o que fazer, Suigetsu nem tanto. Mas eles não ririam por isso, como ele fizera com Ino. Então ele simplesmente se deixou levar.

Mais outros instantes, Suigetsu sentia pela primeira vez a sensação inesquecível de estar dentro de uma mulher imaginando estar dentro de outra.

**X**

As primeiras complicações de verdade da adolescência de Hozuki Suigetsu, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Karin, entre outros:  
Ele, Suigetsu – dezesseis anos.  
Ela, Ino – quinze.  
Ele, o intruso número um, mais conhecido como Uchiha Sasuke, mais conhecido como Sasuke-kun, mais conhecido como bundão – dezesseis anos.  
Ela, o intruso número dois, mais conhecida como Karin, mais conhecida como insuportável, mais conhecida como vadia filha-da-mãe – dezesseis anos.  
Os outros – entre quinze e dezesseis anos. 

"VAI. PRO. INFERNO!" Karin gritou, batendo a porta de sua casa. Suigetsu suspirou. Não agüentava mais estar como estava – ele e Karin naquele vai-ou-não-vai, não eram namorados, mas também não eram só amigos. E ainda havia Ino – e ele sorriu ao pensar nela, que havia cumprido sua promessa –, que parecia estar complicando tudo na sua vida. Uma época, ela se afastava, outra voltava com força total, tudo isso sem deixar de falar no tal do Uchiha Sasuke, ou em um novo garoto, chamado Sai. Era demais para o pobre Suigetsu, que só queria simplicidade. Então, subitamente, chega Karin lançando um ultimato: "Ou seremos amigos, ou seremos namorados. E se formos namorados, eu **exijo** que você se afaste da Yamanaka."

E ele, certamente, não deixaria a amizade com Ino por nada naquele mundo. Mas ele gostava _tanto_ de Karin. E Ino às vezes parecia tão instável com ele, como se estivesse querendo se afastar, mas não conseguisse! Há dez anos, a amizade deles era muito mais fácil do que o modo como viviam agora. Era muito turbulento.

Cansado, caminhou com passos lentos até sua casa.

**#**

Ino não era como um daqueles personagens de filminhos sem noção onde a garota se apaixonava pelo melhor amigo e ficava tentando se convencer do contrário, ou então ficava toda "o que é isso que eu estou sentindo?" – ela até se achou idiota por não ter notado antes. Estavam lá, todos os sinais. E então ficou indecisa entre duas coisas a se fazer: atacar ou retirar. Como ele estava com Karin, ela não atacou, mas também não retirou. Simplesmente ficava oscilando entre um e outro.

E agora tinha um quase-namorado chamado Sai. Se bem que ela não era nem um pouco apaixonada por ele, assim como ele não era por ela. Era só alguém com quem ela podia aliviar todo o estresse que Suigetsu lhe causava – mas às vezes conseguia ficar mais estressada com Sai, que insistia para que eles transassem logo, sendo que ela não queria.

A loira suspirou. Como a vida andava complicada!

**#**

Karin estava com ódio. Havia se apaixonado pelo maldito Suigetsu, e ele não fazia absolutamente nada. Nem queria namorá-la! E ainda havia a desgraçada da Yamanaka. Karin percebia que ela o amava. E temia que Suigetsu também a amasse, mas que ainda não tivesse se dado conta disso. E não queria, definitivamente não queria, vê-los juntos.

Estressada, Karin teve uma noite insone.

**X**

A primeira briga de verdade entre Hozuki Suigetsu e Yamanaka Ino:  
Ele, Suigetsu – dezesseis anos.  
Ela, Ino – quinze.  
Local – parquinho onde se conheceram.

Sentados nos balanços, em silêncio, os dois relembravam do primeiro diálogo que tiveram. Ino começou a se balançar, fracamente. A brisa fria da noite deixava seus braços descobertos com os pêlos arrepiados. Levantou a cabeça, olhando para o céu com poucas estrelas visíveis. Suspirou. "O que foi, Suigetsu?"

"Ino..." ele disse, em voz baixa. "A Karin disse que... se eu quiser namorá-la, tinha de deixar de falar com você." Ele falou. Ino arregalou os olhos, chocada, e apertou as correntes do balanço com força. Ela não havia dito nada. Mau sinal. "E eu..."

"Não quero saber." Ela disse, ríspida. Levantou-se do balanço. Suigetsu não fez nada para impedi-la, sabia que não adiantaria de nada. Outro dia faria alguma coisa. Não naquele momento, em que Ino estava com a cabeça quente. O Hozuki, então, sentiu um desespero crescente. Ir procurá-la outro dia não adiantaria de nada. Ino não tinha gritado, tinha sido fria. E quando uma pessoa que normalmente faria uma baderna é fria, não há salvação para quem causou a mágoa. Além do mais, tinha que escolher entre Ino ou Karin. E realmente achara que Karin seria a melhor escolha, porém... pensar em ficar sem Karin lhe deixava meio abalado sim, não poderia negar. Mas pensar em ficar sem Ino, aquela garota de quem era amigo há uma década, deixava-o profundamente deprimido. Xingou-se mentalmente. Como poderia ter sido tão idiota a ponto de achar que preferia Karin a Ino?

E todo o abalo que a loira lhe provocara ao sair sem dizer uma palavra serviu para mais uma coisa. Serviu para fazer Suigetsu enxergar o óbvio, o que ele não queria enxergar. Ele era realmente muito cego e muito, muito, muito idiota. Extremamente idiota.

Levantou-se do balanço onde estava. Havia tomado uma decisão.

**X**

A primeira parte da decisão de Hozuki Suigetsu:  
Ele, Suigetsu – dezesseis anos.  
Ela, o intruso número dois, mais conhecida como Karin, mais conhecida como insuportável, mais conhecida como vadia filha-da-mãe – dezesseis anos.  
Local – em frente a casa de Karin.  


"Eu escolho a Ino."

_PAF_.

"Eu te odeio."

_BLAM_.

Foi rápido.

**X**

A segunda parte da decisão de Hozuki Suigetsu:  
Ele, Suigetsu – dezesseis anos.  
Ela, Ino – quinze.  
Local – em frente a floricultura Yamanaka. 

"Sr. Yamanaka!" saudou Suigetsu entrando na floricultura. O pai de Ino levantou os olhos de uma tulipa que cuidava e sorriu. Levantou-se, limpou a terra das mãos e andou até Suigetsu.

"Veio comprar flores para alguma garota?" sugeriu, dando um sorriso maroto. Suigetsu sorriu da mesma forma.

"Sim. Quero lírios brancos, por favor."

"São as flores preferidas de Ino." Inoichi falou em tom de confusão, enquanto preparava o arranjo. Suigetsu deu seu melhor sorriso de tubarão.

"Pois é."

**X**

A segunda essência da história de Hozuki Suigetsu e Yamanaka Ino:  
Perfume.  
Ele, Suigetsu – dezesseis anos.  
Ela, Ino – quinze. 

"O que é que você quer?"

"Pedir desculpas." Ele falou. Estava com as mãos nas costas, segurando o buquê. E Ino nunca lhe parecera tão linda como naquele momento: os cabelos molhados grudavam na face e no pescoço, os olhos imitiam faíscas de raiva, a calça jeans que usava era velha e puída (mas caía _tão_ bem nela!), assim como a blusa cor-de-rosa que já estava desbotada de tão velha. Naquele momento mais do que nunca, ele a amou. Mas ainda não era o momento de dizer aquilo. Ainda.

"E por que eu aceitaria?"

"Porque nós somos amigos há bastante tempo para você saber como eu sou idiota a ponto de ter... bem, sido tão idiota. E porque nossa amizade é verdadeira, e porque você é fraca para flores." Nesse momento, estendeu-lhe o buquê, sorrindo. Ino pareceu surpresa e pegou, cheirando os lírios. Suigetsu sorriu ainda mais. "E também porque eu amo você. E tenho quase certeza de que você me ama também."

"E como você pode ter tanta certeza, Bruce?"

"Porque eu sou o seu príncipe de água. E você é a minha princesa de perfume."

"Perfume? Esse era o seu sonho?" ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. Suigetsu aproximou-se dela e colocou a cabeça no seu ombro. Aspirou profundamente.

"Desde que eu te conheci, perfume **é** o meu sonho." Ele murmurou.

**X**

A terceira essência de Hozuki Suigetsu e Yamanaka Ino:  
Canela.  
Ele, Suigetsu – vinte e cinco anos.  
Ela, Ino – vinte e quatro.  
Local – o apartamento dos dois.

"Você não gosta de bombons de canela, Ino?!" Suigetsu pareceu surpreso. Havia comprado um punhado de bombons de canela, simplesmente pelo puro prazer da gula. Ino fez cara feia e negou. Ele colocou um bombom na boca e sorriu.

"Vou te ensinar a gostar de bombons de canela, então..."

**X**

**N/A: **ACABEI! #fogos# Primeiramente, não, eu não faço a menor idéia de que fim levou Karin, Sasuke, Sai e afins. Nem quero fazer. A fic é Suigetsu/Ino, centrada nos dois. Que se exploda o resto. Segundamente, oh yeah, Suigetsu/Ino; meu querido casal conhecido como "porco" (Suigetsu/Ino, SuiIno, suíno, porco 8D). Terceiro, não teve beta, então desculpem qualquer erros. Quarto, minha nossa, nunca imaginei fazer uma oneshot tão longa. E por último e mais importante... feliz aniversário, sensee! Muitos anos de vida! Espero que tenha gostado, não foi só de coração, foi de corpo e alma e neurônios queimados. Tiveram coisas que faltaram, eu sei, mas eu não ia conseguir mais do que isso. Espero que tenha tido um ótimo dia! Kissus o/


End file.
